Memoirs of An Assistant to Hell's Chief of Staff
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: She's had better days, but was there really a good day when deciding to work in the depths of Hell? Or rather, the behind the scenes of the depths of hell. Which in fact, depending on who you talked to, was worse than hell itself, especially when working beneath one such as Hoozuki. Hoozuki no Reitetsu? Yeah, over her not-dead, immortal body.
1. Chapter 1

Season 2 is finally on Crunchyroll! I love this anime. Thank you for reading 3

* * *

**INUYASHA x Hoozuki no Reitetsu**

A Day in Hell

* * *

"Kagome-sama! Please make this priority one! We need more staff for-"

"Hold it! Wait your turn! I was here before you, Kagome-sama!"

"_Kagome-sama!_"

"_**Kagome-sama!**_"

A part of her died. Withered away and dropped to the ground dead.

She was sure of it.

Sure, Kagome Higurashi was no longer considered part of the living or dead and traversed all three planes of existence as the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. However brushing technicalities aside, whatever part of her soul was still alive died as she watched the pile of papers before her grow and grow.

With a twitching brow, she glanced over at the vacant desk beside her. Though missing its tenant, it too was growing a pile of 'Urgent' documents.

'_Where is he_?'

"Gome-chan," A strained voice called out weakly, breaking the Priestess from her thoughts.

"A-ah, yes Enma-sama!" Kagome stood to attention, making her way to the large, towering desk and the infamous, hulking titan of a God behind said throne.

Now standing by the desk, Kagome was reminded once again of her short stature. Having to tilt her head upwards to address her boss properly.

A sheepish look did well to soften the intimidating legend of Enma, God of Hell.

"Do you think you can go and find Hozuki-kun? We're getting outnumbered," Enma's beard trembled, "And I don't think we're going to even make it to lunch at this point."

Kagome agreed, there was only so much they could do on their own.

"As you wish, Enma-sama," She promised with a low bow, smiling at the gentle giant.

"I'm counting on you Gome-chan!" He shouted above the raised voices of his staff as the group that previously crowded her work area quickly joined the chaos before Enma.

With a relieved smile, Kagome grabbed her clip board and quickly darted for the exit, her blue hakama twirling at her feet as she left the outrage behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thank you for the sweet support! I'm glad you guys love this anime~~~ It is sorely underrated and I hope it'll go on to a 3rd season!

**Episode 1: Making or Breaking Hell**

* * *

"Kagome-sama!"

Said woman paused to glance over her shoulder, spotting a familiar tuft of silver hair bobbing towards her at an alarming speed.

"Ah, Nasubi-chan," She greeted with smile, "How can I help you?"

The young demon skidded to stop next to the Miko, flashing a giant smile.

"I didn't know you'd be doing inspections right now!" He chirped, wriggling in happiness as the woman giggled in response.

"I'm actually on orders to bring Hoozuki-sama back to the main hall," She stated, slowing her pace to fall in line with the smaller demon.

"Ah! I need Hoozuki-sama too!"

"It seems everyone does."

"Hehe, well there's actually-AH There he is!"

Kagome continued on at a leisurely pace even as Nasubi suddenly broke into another mad dash, this time towards a familiar figure in the distance.

"_Hooozukiii-samaaaa_!"

Another giggle escaped her as a blank, yet exasperated look turned towards their direction.

"Yes, Nasubi-san," Hoozuki addressed flatly, turning to nod towards his assistant as well, "Kagome-san."

"Kagome-sama!" The two accompanying ogres greeted with low bows from beside the stoic Chief of Staff.

Kagome bowed her head in return and smiled at the three males, choosing to wait as Nasubi struggled to catch his breath.

"Someone named Momotaro (Peach Boy) is here!" He gasped out.

Kagome quirked a brow at the name. _Momotaro? Why did that sound familiar?_

Hoozuki's own brows furrowed, "A boy is here with peaches?"

A visual of pristine pink peaches cradled in a cardboard box filled everyone's thoughts. Confusion contorted everyone's expression.

"Send him away."

"Um...He isn't here with gifts for the Bon Festival Hoozuki-sama..."

A feminine chortle cut through Nasubi's drawl.

Kagome covered her mouth as she couldn't help but laugh. _Peaches? In hell?_

"Just, please come with me!" Nasubi lurched forward to grab a hold of the taller Ogre's black sleeve.

"Ah! You too Kagome-sama!" With his free hand, Nasubi reached and grabbed the woman's hand as he passed her.

Immediately the other two demons protested.

"Hey, wait! That's not fair Nasubi!"

"But I was first!"

Karauri and the other horned demon shared a sigh and look before following behind the three.

* * *

Karauri couldn't help but compare the visual the three ahead made to a kindergartner dragging his parents along to a show and tell.

Except instead of a school room, they were trekking through Animal Torture Hell.

"Momotaro...do you mean _the_ famed Momotaro?" Kagome questioned, finally recognizing the distinct name from one of the tales shared in History class back in her human teenage years.

"Ah..._that_ Momotaro," Hoozuki nodded in understanding as they casually passed a pile of growling hounds atop a screaming soul.

"Yessum!" Nasubi confirmed, swinging the arm that held Kagome's hand. He had long since let go of Hoozuki's sleeve once the demon fell into a casual walk.

"Hmm?" Hoozuki halted, bringing the others to a stop as well, "When did we get an Iron Maiden? Where did you get the budget?"

The metal chamber rattled before them, blood leaking from the seams as muffled screams echoed.

"What? But Enma-sama said it was okay," Nasubi answered.

Kagome watched as a dark look passed over her supervisor's face.

"Kagome-san?"

"He did. I remember filing the approval," She confirmed unflinchingly with a calm smile as flames appeared in the Ogre's onyx eyes.

She sent a faint prayer towards the god, he would need it.

"Hozuki-sama! Kagome-sama!"

Thankfully, Hoozuki's dark thoughts were interrupted as another minion made a quick appearance.

"Mind what you say!" The newcomer hissed, slapping the carefree boy on the head, "I'm sorry to call you both out here when we're so busy, but..."

"**AHA**!"

The employees all turned towards the second interruption.

"Oh my," Kagome whispered.

Hoozuki shared her sentiments, the tension between his brows replaced with a grimace.

"I see special treatment! I bet that those two are your superiors!"

Kagome stared with dead fish eyes as she took in the flag, sword, bandanna, and _bright_ clothing.

"Alright, let's do this fair and square!" A katana swung their way in an outdated stance, "Now fight me!"

With pursed lips, Kagome silently pushed the young Nasubi behind her with the same aura of a mother shielding her child from a bad influence.

"You stay away from this one, Nasubi-chant," She hissed.

The swordsman squawked, immediately getting her intention, "Hey!"

The young demon nodded with a sound of agreement.

A bird above screeched.

"Where did this problem come from," Hoozuki whispered, cupping his hand over his mouth towards the blanched employee.

"He's that Momotaro fellow," He whispered back.

"Stop whispering, all of you!" The man in pink shouted, his own cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"He showed up out of nowhere and started going gangbusters on all of us," The minion continued whispering, ignoring the tempermental soul.

"He didn't hurt anyone, did he?" Kagome joined in, cupping her mouth as well.

"No, no. We all just stay out of reach from him."

"That's odd..." Hoozuki took in the spirit's appearance with a critical eye, "He's a lot more...old-fashioned and refined than I expected."

"What are you trying to say?!" At this point, Momotaro was visibly trembling in anger.

"Having rid of your land of evil ogres in your life time, I can appreciate your pride. But haven't you lost sight of yourself?" Hoozuki questioned the man directly, straightening up to face the troublemaker.

"Nope! I am still working on my cause," Momotaro responded cockily, resting the blade of his sword against his shoulder, "I am who I am because I fight Ogres."

Kagome wrinkled her nose at that statement. _He was definitely outdated._

"Isn't that right companions?"

"I'm only in it for the millet dumplings," The small creature beside him peeped.

It was then Kagome noticed the creatures beside him. A squeak of excitement left her lips as she stared at the white dog.

The faintest of snorts reached her ears causing her to glance towards her side. Though he was not facing her way, Kagome knew that her boss had just laughed at her.

Pouting, she pointedly looked away and gazed down at the three animals with adoring eyes.

"But now a days, there are far more delicious things than millet dumplings!" The cutest monkey continued.

"My employment status hasn't changed much since the Muromachi era," The most surprising deep voice came from the richly-colored bird, "So I'm seriously considering a change of profession."

Kagome watched on in amusement as the three spirit guides immediately formed a conference circle.

"You too?" The Inu questioned aloud.

"You'd think that mystical beasts with spiritual powers would be hard to come by," the monkey grumbled.

"He's always ridiculously enthused whether we are or not."

They all stared at the past hero with squinted eyes.

"You're assistants to a hero! What more do you need!"

"In other words..." Hoozuki drawled, "You're that one guy in the company that burns with team spirit."

"Oh!" The Miko pounded a fist into her open palm in realization, "You're the annoying coworker!"

"So bold of you to say," The Ogre glanced at his assistant.  
Kagome squinted at him, "What are you trying to say?"

"Don't coldly analyze me, Ogres!" The troublemaker screeched towards the horned men.

"He is an Ogre," Kagome raised her index finger towards the black-haired demon, "So that's not really insulting anyone here."

"Except you," Hoozuki stared at her pointedly before staring down the peach-colored man, "You should be careful when saying such things towards one such as herself. You would be groveling at her feet if you knew who she was."

That sent all eyes towards the sheepish woman.

Suddenly Kagoome found herself surrounded by the three animal companions.

"I can't believe I couldn't smell it before," The white Inu exclaimed, his tail wagging furiously, "You're a Miko-sama!"

"What are you doing here in hell! Do you work here with the Yokai?!"

"You're not being held here captive are you?"

Kagome felt herself sweat under the expectant eyes, their eyes glittering with excitement.

"A Priestess?! I will save you Miko-hime!"

The blood drained from her face as a new resolve burned in the eyes of Momotaro.

_Oh no, not again._

The Chief of Staff smirked her way.

_Damn you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Making or Breaking Hell Part 2**

"Hozuki-sama, can't you do anything about him?" The ogre beside them questioned as they all stared down the colorful samurai, "He's delicately set in his ways. And I think he's set his sights on Kagome-sama."

Said Priestess stiffened from her position between the taller Ogres.

"Stop calling me delicate!" Momotaro griped as he pointed aggressively towards his target, "I want you to fight me! Fight me so I can rescue Miko-sama from your dirty hands! Or are you afraid?"

"Oh my," Kagome whispered as she brought her hand up to her mouth, side glancing the quiet Chief of Staff beside her.

"Hey! That's rude!"

"I'll have you know that Hozuki-sama is a very important person! And Kagome-sama is here willingly!" Nasubi jumped in, a pout on his young face.

"Oh yeah? How important?!"

Kagome fought a squeal as she watched the fluffy white companion yawn from beside Momotaro.

_They were just so precious!_

"He is the first advisor of Enma-Sama, he's the top-ranking demon!" The minion before them defended angrily, "And don't speak to Kagome-sama so casually, if you knew her legacy you wouldn't be insulting her so! There will be no rescuing because she's the Assistant to Hozuki-sama!"

Kagome then fought the urge to cry at the display of loyalty displayed by the two minions.

_They're also just so precious!_

"I'm not that important," Hozuki sighed, eager to cut through the dilemma quickly, "I'm like the Chief Secretary, it's just a day job. And she's...important in her own way."

Hozuki twitched as the Priestess turned her adoring eyes towards him.

His mouth twitched, parting to comment when indignant screeching cut through the air once more.

"YOUR TONE IS PISSING ME OFF!"  
"Tsk. Unlike those thugs on Ogre Island, we work ourselves to the bone here. So I have no intention of losing to you, besides you have no reason to fight us," Hozuki crossed his arms, blatantly judging the spirit before them.

"You should consider calming down," Kagome advised, tucking her hands into her sleeves, "This is the afterlife, you're more like an unemployed drifter here. It's best to settle down."

"WHAT?! What are you two, my parents?! I-I mean my grandparents!?" Feet stomping and fists flying, Momotaro danced in anger, "Know my wrath at your peril!"

Kagome quickly clamped her hands over her mouth as she muffled her laughter.

_H-he's having a temper tantrum!_

"Wow, even your anger is old-fashioned," The canine companion dryly commented.

"Well he is from the Muromachi era," The colorful pheasant surmised.

"Want me to rain down my fists on you?!"

Kagome couldn't hold in anymore as she fell apart into giggles whereas Hozuki pulled his weapon of choice.

"If a rain of your fists will satisfy you, I'd be happy to get this over with," Hozuki casually tapped his spiked club, a dark look overtaking his face.

"Ma, ma. I'm sure we can do this nonviolently," The Priestess cut in with a gentle smile as she placed a hand on her colleague's tense arm.

"A-Ah yes, let's do what Miko-sama said. No violence," Momotaro stuttered, eyes bulging, "Violence is never the answer."

With frightening accuracy Hozuki swung his club, decimating a rock formation. Easily demonstrating his skill and accuracy as the boulder fell apart without throwing off the woman holding his arm.

"This is Hell, so please. Let's settle this with violence," Hozuki egged.

Kagome giggled nervously.

_This is not going to end well. I think._


End file.
